It Had to Happen
by indi.girl13
Summary: There are certain parts of Kurt's life that might be better to keep hidden...
1. Chapter 1

_Dalton/Glee fic, Follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton._

* * *

Wes was ordering a drink when Santana and Brittany approached him. He had to stop himself staring as they approached. The disadvantages of an all-boys school.

'Hi,' Santana smiled at him.

'Hey,' Wes replied._ Act cool, _he told himself firmly. Santana ordered two glasses of water when the waitress returned with Wes's drink.

'So, we want to know how Kurt's settling in,' Santana said offhandedly. 'And no one else here is any help. Half the guys are hanging around Kurt, and the other half just stare at us when we talk to them.'

'Except him,' Brittany added, pointing. Wes turned to see Dwight, looking sullen as he inspected a potplant. 'He sprinkled water on me.' She smiled vaguely.

'So. Kurt.' Santana said sharply. Wes sipped his drink before he answered, trying to steady his thoughts. It wasn't that they were girls anymore - Santana's fierce gaze was kind of scaring him.

'He's good. Windsor's crazy, but it's fun. He seems to be okay.'

'Wait, what's Windsor? I thought Kurt went to Dalton.' Brittany interjected. Santana shushed her.

'And who's that?' Santana pointed to Blaine, who was standing very close to Kurt. She looked interested. 'Are they together?'

'That's Blaine. He's our lead soloist. They're...sort of dating.'

'I sort of dated Kurt once.' Wes choked on his drink. Brittany looked concerned. 'It wasn't only sort of,' She said quickly, as if trying to calm him. 'That's what Kurt said.' Wes stared at the two.

'Sorry, I can't picture Kurt...dating a girl.'

'It's okay,' Santana grinned. 'We couldn't either. He was out of the closet, but then went back in. It was weird. But he dated Britt for a couple of days.'

Santana grinned. 'You have to see it to believe it.' She leaned around Brittany and grabbed her friend's phone. 'It didn't last long, but there's still evidence.' She finished speaking, and handed him the phone. His eyes widened.

'Oh my god.' He looked over at Kurt, who was standing up to go to the toilet. 'This is Kurt? Seriously?' He ran over as soon as Kurt was gone, filling the other boy's place.

'Blaine! And everyone else.' They looked up at him. 'I have something to show you.'

* * *

When Kurt returned to his table, he could tell something was wrong. All the Warblers were crowded around Blaine, who was holding something small. He was staring at it with a mixture of horror and amusement. Kurt's McKinley friends all had huge smirks on their faces. Mercedes saw him coming and only grinned when he mouthed 'what?'

'Guys?' he said nervously, sliding in beside Mercedes. He realised Blaine was holding a phone. A pink, bejewelled phone that he vaguely recognised.

'Flannel, Kurt? Really? I'm disappointed.' Reed glanced over sadly.

'What?' Kurt suddenly realised where he knew that phone from. 'No. Oh, no.' He closed his eyes and leaned on Mercedes. He heard her laugh as she patted his arm. David and Tweedles laughed appreciatively.

'Kurt?' The boy opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend. Blaine still looked a little horrified, but attempted a grin.

'This is kinda cute.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Dalton/Glee fic, Follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me._

_This one turned out a lot longer than I expected! Thank you all for the reviews and favourites =)_

* * *

Han sat in his room, watching the Warblers practice. He felt like he had a responsibility to keep an eye on any Warbler drama. Not that he'd do anything about it, unless it was really serious, but still. He got bored quickly though - sometimes he felt like he was the only boy in the whole school who wasn't into singing and dancing. Turning the sound down, he spun around to another monitor to check his emails. There were over a thousand. He ignored the Family folder. No doubt his mother was spamming it, asking if he was coming home for the holidays. He also ignored the Gaming, Forum, Social Networking and Junk folders, which all had hundreds of unread emails. He opened up the Personal folder. This was only for people he either knew IRL or had become good enough friends with that he'd given them his personal email address.

He quickly scanned the From column, looking for anyone who'd send him interesting things. _Aha_, he thought, finding an unread email from Ace. Ace (his screen-name, not his real one) was a friend he'd met through a little-known forum called N2N, or Nerd2Nerd. It was one of many, many forums that Han regularly posted on, but the only one where he'd actually made 'friends'. Ace lived in the Phillipines, and had never actually met Han, but they'd grown close through Skype.

* * *

_From: Ace  
_

_Subject: Check this out!_

_Date: 12 February 2011 1:59:44 AM _

_To: _

_Hey Han, saw __this__ and thought u might like it._

_A_

* * *

Han clicked the link, glancing over at his Facebook monitor. Nothing interesting happening, as usual. He turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. YouTube had opened up. The video started to play, but quickly stopped again to buffer. He paused it, frowning at the grainy quality. It looked like a football field. Seeing the red line reach it's full length, he pressed play. Normally he watched YouTubes in full-screen, but this quality was appalling. There was a moment of silence on the field. Then music blasted from the speakers.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

'What the...' Han murmured. The team in red were dancing to Beyonce. Was that some kind of tactic? Han knew very little about football, but he knew that dancing on the field was definitely not normal. He scrolled down to read the description.

* * *

_mckinley high performing single ladies at the titans/hyenas match. dont know if i should be proud or ashamed lol_

* * *

Han sighed. Being on a computer was no excuse for poor grammar. Well, he thought, at least there's no spelling mistakes. McKinley sounded familiar somehow... He couldn't place it.

He waited for the video to finish before he scrolled all the way down to the comments, in case he missed anything. The camera panned to the scoreboard. Wow, Han thought, the Home team sucked. Really sucked.

Han didn't really understand what happened next. Number 20 had the ball and was running to the other end of the field. Then the time ran out and the crowd exploded. He wondered what the rest of the video was. The funny part was over, wasn't it?

Number 3 ran onto the field. He looked incredibly small compared to the rest of the players. Han frowned. He thought he recognised the boy. 3 waved his hand and the music started again. He started to dance towards the ball. Han couldn't help grinning as the boy kicked the ball right in the middle of the posts. The rest of the red team ran forward and lifted the boy on their shoulders. He took off his helmet. Again, Han felt that strange recognition. But the quality was too bad, and the team were too far away for him to see properly. He looked through the comments until he found one that caught his attention.

* * *

_ShayDgrl244 _

_wow Hummel can kick! _

* * *

Hummel...Han grinned. He knew who the boy was. He grabbed his walkie-talkie, glancing over to check that Warblers practice was finished.

'Evan? Oh, hey Ethan. Bring Blaine. I want you guys to see something.'

_'Can we bring Alice?' _

'Oh, definitely bring Alice,'

_'On our way.'_

Han downloaded the video. Maybe he could get the picture a bit clearer before the other Windsors joined him.

* * *

The group stood outside Han's door, shivering a little. Han didn't seem to notice the cold. Or, Kurt thought, maybe all the monitors in his room kept him warm. Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine. Wes noticed and, catching his eye, grinned before muttering to David. Kurt blushed.

'Han!' One twin called. Dwight was muttering something to Reed, who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Open up,' The other one said, banging on the door.

'It's cooooooold.' They whined together. The door swung open. Han was sitting, unsurprisingly, at one of his screens. He was watching a video. He quickly paused, and rewound it to the beginning. He looked a little surprised when he looked around at everyone. After a moment, he grinned, his eyes lingering on Kurt.

'Gather round, boys, and see what I found.' Everyone crowded around Han. He glanced again at Kurt as he pressed play.

Kurt watched for a second, as non-plussed as his classmates. Then the music started. His mouth fell slightly open.

'Han, I don't think-' Everybody shushed him. One of twins, Evan, Kurt judged from the way he was bent around Han's chair, grinned at Kurt as the team started dancing.

'This looks right up your alley, Kurt.' He commented. Blaine snorted.

'Like Kurt would play football.'

'I meant the song.' Evan murmured, turned his gaze back to the screen, but not before noticing that Kurt looked distinctly uncomfortable. He shared a curious look with his brother.

Wes and David, who were the only boys there who knew anything about football, held their breath as Number 20 ran with the ball. Everyone else looked slightly confused.

To Kurt's relief, no one noticed the name of his old school across the top of the scoreboard. It was short-lived, as he realised that there was no way Han wasn't going to tell them. Kurt shrunk back slightly as the ball went through the posts.

'Hang on a second...' Blaine gazed intently at the screen as Number 3 was hefted onto the team's shoulders. Han paused the video. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend.

'Really, Kurt?'

The rest of the group looked around. They noticed Kurt's shyness, Blaine's disbelief, and Han's wicked grin. One by one, they all realised what was going on.

'Kurt!' One twin cried.

'You never told us you played football!' The other finished. Wes and David were laughing; Dwight had an eyebrow raised. Reed was looking from Kurt to the computer screen, as if watching a tennis match.

'You don't seem the football type.' He commented. He didn't seem to think it was a big deal, like the twins did.

'Yeah, well. It was because of my dad.' Kurt mumbled.

'Your dad?' Blaine looked confused. 'But I thought-'

'I petitioned my step-brother to let me on the team. He's the quarterback, not any more though.' Kurt paused. 'Hang on, he got back on. Yeah...' Kurt made himself stop and get his words in order.

'Anyway, Brittany...' He trailed off and looked around to see if everyone remembered her. Everybody smiled, but Dwight's face in particular lit up.

'She let me spray her with holy water, _and_ asked for an amulet!' Kurt smiled at him, knowing full well that Brittany probably didn't appreciate the 'powers' of the gifts.

'Well, when we were dating, she told my dad that I was on the team, so then I had to get on the team. And apparently I'm kind of good?'

'Yeah!' Wes and David made sure that he knew what a good kick that had been. Thanking Han whole-heartedly, the boys filed out of the room. Blaine and Kurt slowed down to walk behind the others. Blaine held Kurt's hand.

'What other secrets are you hiding, Kurt? Mellencamp, football...Anything else I should know about?'

Kurt just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dalton/Glee fic, Follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me._

_This one is set after BIOTA. Sorry it's been a while, but I've been visiting family and had no time to finish it. I wasn't planning on doing Cheerios!Kurt, because it was kind of covered in canon (Dalton canon, anyway), but since a few of you have asked for it, that will be the next chapter._

* * *

Evan and Ethan were playing Scrabble. They had no one else to play with, mainly because everyone else agreed that most the words they used were made-up. They were the only two who didn't mind the other making up words. They didn't talk at all. They didn't need to.

Evan won, just. The brothers high-fived, and simultaneously got out their iPhones to check Facebook.

'We should really be studying,' Ethan murmured.

'Whatever. My brain is tired from helping Kurt,'

'Mine too.'

They jumped on their bed. There were two in the room; one for doing schoolwork, the other for sleeping. Obviously, the studying one had been untouched for many days.

'I like these New Directions kids,' Ethan said, leaning on his brother. They were both looking at a comment conversation between their rival club members. 'It's like they don't know we're here.' The conversation was about Regionals songs.

'Mercedes will kill And I'm Telling You,'

'Yeah, but the others aren't going for it,'

'Don't Stop Believing? That's right up their alley,'

'Yeah, but Medel told us they did that last year,'

'Yeah, Artie says,'

'Should I tell them we can see this?'

'Nah. Look, they're breaking it up anyway,' The brothers exited out of the comments and continued scrolling down their Wall. 'Should we tell Medel and Harvey? Or Blaine, even?'

'Nah,' They said together. They sat in silence for a moment.

'Tina said she hates Jacob Ben Israel. I recognise that name from somewhere...'

'There's a link to his blog in the comments. Check it out.'

Evan leaned over his brother's shoulder and they started looking through the blog. The most recent entry was one on the Glee Club Alcohol Awareness performance. The twins had heard the vague story through Blaine, who'd heard the entire thing from Kurt.

They weren't interested in the article, but they did look at the tags. There was one for Glee Club, which they clicked. It took them through to a list of articles mainly about how uncool Glee was. It was a strange thing to look at. The Warblers were so popular at Dalton.

One of the articles had a tag that they thought would be fun to look at. So they went through to the page with all the articles on Kurt Hummel.

Again, he was tagged in most of the 'Glee Club's Uncool!' articles, but there were a few videos. One was of them was particularly painful to watch, of Kurt getting slushied and called names. The twins quickly exited out of it, their usual smiles erased.

'This one looks interesting,' The twins shared a grin and, in one synchronised movement, got up and went over to the computer. This was one they felt they would enjoy more on a bigger screen. They clicked on the video titled 'Push It'.

'There's the talking flower that never shuts up,' Evan said, pointing while the video buffered. It was all either of them were able to say. They stared, open-mouthed in appreciation.

'Wow,'

'Double wow,'

Without another word, Ethan pressed replay. They watched it two or three times before Evan pouted at his brother. 'We have to ask Kurt to hook us up with those talking flowers.'

'Yeah, but first,' Ethan grinned wickedly.

'Blaine.' They said together, faces lighting up. They rushed out of the room.

'Blaine! Blaine!' Ethan yelled, while Evan used the walkie-talkie to see if Han could locate the acting prefect. The other Windsors weren't helping either. They ignored the twins, as usual.

'He's studying in the Hatter and the Hare's room.' Han's crackly voice said, and they sped in that direction, yelling their friend's name as loud as they could. They practically knocked down Wes and David's door to get in. Blaine didn't even look up.

'Where's the fire?' Wes asked, looking mildly amused.

'Blaine, come here. We need to show you something.' They jumped onto the bed beside their friend and poked him until he rolled his eyes and replied.

'Can't it wait? I really need to finish this tonight.' The twins shared a glance.

'It's about Al-ice.' They sung together. Blaine put down his book.

'Fine,' Wes grinned as the twins grabbed Blaine's arms and dragged him to the door. They were almost out when Evan looked back at Wes.

'You can come too.'

'No thanks, this is due tomorrow.' Wes looked slightly bemused as he watched them shrug and continue Blaine away.

'Guys, what is this?' Blaine asked, looking annoyed, but resigned, as they sat him at their computer.

'This is Jacob Ben Israel's blog. Heard of him?'

'The name sounds familiar. Why?' Blaine pushed himself closer to the desk so he could read what was on screen. When he saw 'Push It', he grinned.

'What is this?'

'Press play!' Blaine obeyed. The twins, making themselves comfortable on the desk, shared another grin, though it looked a lot less evil now. They tried their hardest to keep watching Blaine's reaction, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the hot talking flowers. But when Kurt and a couple of the girls started crawling, they had to look around. Blaine had this awkward grin on his face and he was blushing. He caught them watching him and went even redder.

'Shut up.' For once, they did. At least, until the video finished.

'So...?' They asked together, trying and failing to hide their grins. Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to push the chair away so he could leave. They used a hand each to push him back into the desk.

'Come on, Blaine.'

'That was adorable,' They waited. 'And, yes, it was hot. But mostly adorable. I mean, he looks like a twelve year old! It's cute.' The twins looked very proud of themselves, and Evan pulled out their walkie-talkie.

'Han-'

'Kurt, David, Dwight and Reed are in Kurt and Reed's room,' A bored voice replied. You know where Wes is.'

'Thanks!' Ethan chirped. Blaine's grin faded.

'You're going to show them? While Kurt is in the room?'

'Yeah. And you're staying here as well.' Blaine rolled his eyes.

'Guys...' They slid off the desk and hurried out of the room before he could even stand up. He went over and tried to get out, but they'd locked the door from the outside. He sighed and sat back at the desk to watch the video again.

Evan and Ethan raced each other to Kurt's room. There was really no point, because they kept up with each other perfectly. Fortunately, the door was wide open. The twins were a little surprised. It was fairly loud in the Windsor halls; if you were trying to study, you wouldn't leave your door open. However, it was quickly explained.

'Han warned us you were coming.' Reed said, covered, as usual, in paint. 'We thought we'd spare our door the damage you did to Wes and David's.'

'Yeah, you almost ripped it off it's hinges, guys.' David chimed in, looking a little upset. The twins shrugged.

'Come on, we have something to show you.' Kurt, who had been sitting quietly on his bed, reading, finally looked up, interested. Then he noticed the way the twins were grinning at him, and his expression slowly turned into fear.

'What?' He said warily. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing.' They said together, with a feigned innocence that no one believed. David was the first to succumb to curiosity, and Reed quickly followed. Kurt shared a glance with Dwight, who looked absolutely terrified.

'I don't trust you two,' He murmured. 'I'm staying here. David,' He went over to his friend and passed him an amulet. 'Just in case.' David humoured him and took it solemnly. The Tweedles went over to Kurt.

'Come on, Kurt,'

'We need you there,'

'What's the worst that could happen?' Kurt paled a little.

'Do you really want me to answer that?' He asked, eyebrow raised. The twins pouted, and used the same tactic they'd used on Blaine, first poking, then -

'Blaine's already seen it,'

'He's waiting for you,'

'In our room,' Kurt sighed, but was a little more hesitant than Blaine had been, so they tried a little harder.

'Actually, we locked him in.' Kurt tried, but his interest was piqued. He took his time, but eventually joined Reed and David at the door.

'Awesome!' The twins high-fived, while the others looked on with mild concern, Kurt most of all.

Blaine had watched the video twice more when they came back. Luckily, it had just finished when he heard them coming, so he went over to their bed, and tried to pretend he hadn't seen it at all. Which became incredibly hard when Kurt walked in. Kurt immediately went over to his boyfriend.

'Do you know what this is about?' Blaine shrugged.

'Sort of, I guess.' He said quietly, not looking at Kurt, sure that if he did, he was either going to laugh or blush. His boyfriend frowned, looking a little hurt. Just then, Evan dragged him over to the computer, and Blaine didn't get a chance to say anything else. Ethan sat next to him, a wide grin on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes and let the twin pull him over to the other boys. Evan had scrolled all the way to the top, wanting to keep Kurt in a little suspense, and Kurt was staring at the blog. He looked even more worried than he had back in his bedroom.

'Jacob...This is about me, isn't it?'

'Yup!' The twins grinned. Kurt sighed as they scrolled down the list.

'Wait, I'm tagged here! What?' Blaine couldn't help grinning at his boyfriend's confused face. 'How did he even get video of that?' Kurt wondered aloud when he read some of the video titles. When they finally stopped, on Push It, Kurt's face fell. He went red as a tomato and couldn't help glancing at Blaine.

'Do you have to?' He mumbled, putting his head in his hands. 'I literally cannot watch this.'

'Come on!' Reed cried, grinning. 'I want to see this!' Evan played the video. Kurt looked up at the beginning, but quickly went to sit on the twins bed, mortified.

'This was ages ago.' He tried to say, but he was quickly shushed. He waited for the video to finish, ignoring the sniggering twins and the grinning Reed and Blaine. David was watching, looking vaguely appreciative, but nowhere near as excited as the twins were.

'Oh, come on, Kurt,' One twin said.

'That was awesome!' The other finished. Kurt sighed, glancing at Blaine.

'At least you didn't see...Actually, no, never mind.' He had been about to say Toxic, but he didn't particularly want them knowing about that. Although, he would prefer them having seen that than Push It. No doubt it was on the blog somewhere anyway. 'There was a reason we did that number. Mr Schue was trying to get us to sing Le Freak. For a McKinley pep rally.' David and Reed looked sympathetic. The twins started scrolling down the rest of the page. Kurt took out his phone and started to leave.

'Wait, wait, wait!' Kurt stopped.

'Where are you going?' His brother asked. Kurt turned around.

'I'm going to warn the rest of the Glee Club, and make them harass Jacob until he takes the videos down.' He replied calmly. The twins looked horrified.

'No, no, no, no, no, no!' One of them cried. Kurt couldn't tell which - they looked even more alike when they got worked up.

'Wait till we download it first!' The other one exclaimed over his brother's cries. Kurt stared at them for a moment, then turned and ran, dialling his phone as he went. The twin's eyes bounced between the door and the computer, as if watching a tennis match. After a short moment, Evan yelled into the walkie-talkie.

'Han! Get that video!' They didn't wait for his answer before running after Kurt. Blaine sat down at the computer desk.

'I want to see what else is on here.' He grinned. Reed and David laughed, but crowded around him all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dalton/Glee fic. Roughly follows the timeline of Glee (but I'll be disregarding canon a lot more in the next few chapters), with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me. Set somewhere before BIOTA,._

_I know I said Cheerios!Kurt was going to be this chapter, but I had to rewrite some parts, and it just didn't make sense for it to be this one. it will probably be the last chapter (I'm planning on doing six chapters altogether). It is coming, I promise! Also, just out of curiosity, how did you guys find this fic?_

* * *

'Hey, Kurt,' Blaine said brightly at breakfast the next morning. Kurt looked at him through bleary eyes. He'd been up all night talking to Mercedes, mainly discussing what a rat Jacob was, and he needed his sleep. Getting something to eat, he practically fell onto the bench next to his boyfriend.

'So I saw Jacob's blog,' Blaine continued. Kurt's shoulders hunched even more. Reed and David grinned, knowing was about to happen. Wes looked curious.

'I'm still asleep, okay? Just...don't.' Kurt muttered.

'But, it was really good!' Blaine protested.

Kurt sat up a little straighter. 'Get on with it,' He sighed. 'Tell me what you found.' Blaine grinned.

'Well, there weren't really many videos on there, but I did see one, before the whole site crashed.'

'Well done, by the way,' David chimed in. 'That was really quick, especially with the twins on your tail.' Kurt still looked faintly worried about the video, but he grinned. For once, he was proud of Puck and his fearsome reputation. He glanced back at Blaine, who was grinning at him.

'Spit it out then. What was the video?' Kurt asked, annoyed.

'It was pretty awesome,' Reed couldn't help saying. 'Your costume was amazing.'

'Just tell me what the damn song was!' Kurt exclaimed, looking around at all the boys grins. Blaine held up his hands.

'Okay, okay. Le Jazz Hot,' He laughed at Kurt's relieved face. 'That was incredible, even for you.' Kurt grinned.

'It was fun to do,' He admitted.

'I'm confused, though,' David said. 'I thought your club had a really small budget. How did you get all those costumes, and that set?' Kurt shrugged.

'I pulled some strings in Cheerios. They owed me,' Kurt looked reproachfully at his boyfriend. 'You scared me.' Blaine's eyes lit up.

'Why? Are there any other videos that you didn't want me to see?' Kurt glanced away, grinning slightly at his slip-up. He turned back to Blaine.

'No, no really. Don't go looking for anything.'

'I can't make any promises, Kurt. But I'll try not to.' Blaine said innocently, eyes wide. Kurt watched him for a moment, then shook his head.

'I don't trust you at all.' All the boys laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, kissing the top of Blaine's head. 'Well, I've got to go.'

'Me too,' Reed mumbled. He tried to stand, fell backwards and rolled head over heels, hitting the other table.

'Sorry, sorry. I'm okay. I'll just-' Wes and David were closest, so, rolling their eyes, they leaned over and untangled him from the other Windsors legs. Kurt couldn't grinning as his friend finally got to his feet, red-faced and curly hair falling in his eyes.

'I'm fine. Let's go, Kurt,' The two boys left. Blaine waited till Kurt was gone, then pulled out his phone. Catching the two other boys warning stares, he shrugged.

'Oh, come on. I've got to at least_ try_ to find something!' They rolled their eyes and kept eating.

* * *

'Hey, Kurt,' Logan said cheerfully. Kurt smiled, glad to see that the blonde boy was in a better mood. Yesterday had been one of his worse days, but it looked like something had changed.

'Hi, Logan,'

'What do you want to work on today?' Logan asked. Kurt shrugged. It really didn't matter what book they got out, they probably wouldn't do any tutoring. They mostly sat and talked, unless Kurt had come across a particular problem.

'I don't know. Geography or something.' Logan grinned and waited for Kurt to get out his books and sit down before speaking again.

'I saw your video, by the way,' Kurt's head snapped up and Logan laughed easily. 'It was good. You're a really good performer, Kurt.' Kurt smiled, looking slightly nervous, but happy all the same.

'How...how did you find it?' He asked after a short pause. Logan looked surprised.

'The twins sent me the link.' Kurt sighed dramatically.

'I guess it was only a matter of time. Well, now I'm prepared for them to start pestering me about it.' Logan smirked.

'How do you mean?' Kurt shook his head.

'They just...found some videos and they don't shut up about them. Yeah, it's nothing.' Logan was properly grinning now.

'What kind of videos?' Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and sighed loudly.

'Just some performances I did at McKinley.' He could see that Logan was tempted to find out more, but thankfully, the other boy just smiled.

'Anyway,' Logan continued. 'They told me they only showed a few others. Han, Dwight, Wes and David,' He said their names awkwardly, pausing slightly before each one. 'They said something about a surprise.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Not what I was expecting, but I'm kind of glad they didn't pass it round the whole school.' He admitted with a small smile. Logan studied him for a moment.

'It was really, really amazing, Kurt. And you know how hard I am to please.' Logan joked, but he was staring right into Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled and looked away.

'That's enough, Logan.' He said quietly. Logan glanced away.

'Should we get started on your work?' He asked tightly. Kurt sighed and opened his book.

'I wish you wouldn't do that.' He said, not looking at the other boy.

'I know.'

* * *

'We saw your video!' The twins yelled, ambushing Kurt as soon as he stepped into Windsor. He sighed and let them grab his arms. Frankly, he was surprised that they'd waited all day, and he told them so. They just shrugged.

'We had better things to do.'

'That is a scary thought.' Kurt said truthfully. Considering how excited they'd been about everything else they'd found, it must have been something big to occupy them.

'We wanted to wait until after classes,' They said together, giving no reason why, or what they'd been waiting to do. Kurt waited for them to continue. They shared a glance, then, seemingly unable to hold it in anymore, they burst out loudly.

'We worked out the vocal arrangements, so will you sing lead?'

'Wait, what?' Kurt stopped and stared at the boys.

'The Warblers are going to back you up for Le Jazz Hot.'

'We haven't told them yet,'

'But they should be okay with it.' Kurt shook his head.

'You mean tomorrow? You can't just-'

'Yes, we can!'

'Once they see your video, they shouldn't have a problem.' Kurt turned around. They stood close together, wearing identical Cheshire grins. He groaned.

'Don't show them the video.'

'Why not? Are you embarrassed?'

'No, of course not.' Kurt couldn't really explain. He just felt uncomfortable. He was fine with his friends seeing it, but the Warblers and Medel and Harvey, and then, likely as not, the entire student body?

'Then what's the problem?' Kurt studied the twins earnest faces and sighed.

'I'll make you a deal. You don't show them the video, and don't try and make them do the song, and I will make cookies.' The twins eyes went round. No contest.

'Cookies!' They tackled Kurt in a giant hug. They started to chant the word loudly, making other students look round, Blaine and Reed included.

'Help!' Kurt cried. The two boys realised who the twins were on top of and raced to help him. They tried in vain to prise the blond boys away, but they refused to let go. After a few moments of struggling, Kurt managed to speak.

'If you don't let go of me right now, I am never making you any cookies ever again. Ever.' The twins went silent, peeling themselves off him immediately. They looked at Kurt shyly through pleading eyes. He nodded.

'Okay then. Just let me put my books in my room, and I'll start on them.' The twins clapped excitedly. 'There goes my afternoon.' Kurt murmured to Blaine and Reed. They grinned. Kurt had learned that it was best to bake cookies in bulk, otherwise they wouldn't last till sunset. 'Come on then.' The small boy said, giving Blaine a quick hug before leaving. The twins followed him, meeker than Blaine had ever seen them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dalton/Glee fic. Roughly follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me. Again, set somewhere before Blame it on the Alcohol._

* * *

'Hey Reed,' Kurt called as the smaller boy let himself into their room.

'Hi!' Reed's eyes were bright and he was practically skipping. Kurt could tell it had something to do with Shane, who was, unbeknownst to the teachers, sleeping on Blaine's floor for the weekend. Sure enough, the youngest Anderson followed Reed in.

'Uh, Blaine wanted me to ask if you were busy. He's hanging out in David's room.' Kurt grinned and shut his laptop.

'Sure. See you guys later.'

'Bye,' They both mumbled. Just as Kurt closed the door, his phone rang. He considered ignoring it, but, seeing Mercedes' name on the caller ID, immediately pressed talk.

'Hey!'

_'Kurt! Hi. How are you doing over at that crazy house?_' He laughed.

'Alright. You?'

'Good, good.' She started talking about some Glee Club drama. Grinning at her animated imitations of her classmates, he let himself into Wes and David's room. Blaine, Wes and David sitting on one bed; the latter two were playing video games. Then, without any warning at all, the twins jumped him. One (Evan, he thought) grabbed his phone; the other, his arms. The twin he thought was Ethan covered his mouth when he tried to yell out. Kurt managed to lean over and hit Blaine (whose back was turned away from them). His boyfriend looked around.

'Oh, hey Kurt. Ethan, what are you doing? Let go!'

'Shush!' Evan commanded. Blaine stood up, but after glancing at Kurt, who shrugged, he didn't argue.

'_And anyway, Figgins hadn't even seen Rocky Horror last time_,' Mercedes was saying, oblivious. '_But now he has and he changed his mind about us doing. But he wants us to have permission slips and all our songs to be reviewed by him, to make sure there's nothing 'risque'. Everyone got the same parts as last time, but Mike's Riff Raff. His parents changed his mind_.' She went silent, waiting for a reply. '_Kurt?_' Evan grinned.

'He's here,' Mercedes paused.

_'Um, who is this? Am I on speakerphone? What are you doing to Kurt?'_

'Evan, yes and nothing.' Ethan took his hand away from Kurt's mouth.

'Sorry, Cedes. I got ambushed.'

'What were you say-' Blaine began to ask, but he was interrupted by a loud cry from David. Wes was punching the air and the other boy had his head in his hands.

_'Is everything okay?'_ Mercedes asked, totally lost.

'Yes,' Blaine assured her. 'What were you saying about Rocky Horror?' Kurt sighed, struggling over to the bed. Awkwardly, Ethan managed to let him sit down, while still holding his arms in a vice-like grip.

_'Oh, you didn't tell them, Kurt?_' They could all hear the smile in her voice.

'It never came up.' Kurt replied truthfully.

_'Hang on, Tina just arrived. Can I call you back later?'_ Kurt sighed again.

'Tell her I said hi. See you.'

_'Will do. Bye sweetie!_' She hung up, leaving Kurt to explain about the musical. He looked around at all the expectant faces, Wes and David included (Blaine had quickly clued them in) and turned to Ethan.

'Let me go first,' He said firmly. The twin obeyed. Kurt thought carefully before thinking, trying to come with a way to portray Mr Schue in a good light. He realised that that was going to be difficult, so he decided to just say as little as he could about the teacher.

'Well, it was a couple of months ago... Mr Schue decided he wanted us to do Rocky Horror-'

'Isn't that a little...inappropriate?' Wes asked, frowning. Kurt shrugged.

'It's kind of complicated. It had a lot to do with his ex-girlfriend having a boyfriend and...yeah, never mind. Anyway, we only did a few numbers, but it was fun.'

'Tell me there's video of you in fishnets,' Ethan said, eyes bright. Kurt gave him his death stare but the twin just grinned.

'Mercedes was Frank N Furter,' He snapped. Blaine nodded thoughtfully.

'That sounds cool.'

'Yeah, she was freaking amazing,' Kurt said fervently.

'But who were you?' Evan asked, looking frustrated.

'Riff Raff.' Kurt said, grinning.

'Seriously? That's awesome.' Blaine laughed.

'Video? Please?' The twins asked. Kurt shook his head, looking amused.

'Sorry, no one filmed this one.' The twins pouted, then Evan stood up, looking excited.

'What about security cameras?' Kurt stared, shocked.

'Are you serious?' Evan shrugged.

'Yeah.' In a why-wouldn't-I-be tone. Kurt was the only who looked completely disbelieving. The other boys seemed to have been expecting the idea, and they didn't seem wholly unenthusiastic.

'We can go down there now,' Ethan said, thinking hard. 'It won't take us long.' Kurt shook his head.

'You're going to go all the way to McKinley to steal the tapes? Really?' The twins looked at him.

'You're right!' Evan exclaimed. 'It's a bit far, isn't it?' He looked at his brother.

'Why didn't we think of that?' Ethan cried. Now everyone else was starting look confused. The twins high-fived.

'Thanks, Kurt!' They jumped up and started to leave.

'Wait, wait, wait.' The twins turned around and looked expectantly at David.

'Yeah?'

'Where are you going?' They looked at him like he was crazy.

'To see Han, of course.' David nodded.

'Of course you are.' Kurt muttered. Blaine grinned at him and patted his shoulder. The twins ran out of the room. Kurt rolled his eyes. Wes and David, laughing at him, turned back to the TV. Blaine sat next to his boyfriend.

'Do you really mind us seeing it?' He asked softly. Kurt shook his head.

'No, I just think they're insane.' Blaine laughed.

'You're not the only one.' He reached for Kurt's hand. 'I am kind of interested in this though.' He said softly. Kurt shrugged.

'We didn't do many numbers. Dammit Janet, Sweet Transvestite, Frankenstein Place and Time Warp.' Blaine's face lit up.

'So you've got a lead!' Kurt grinned and nodded. 'Cool.' Blaine murmured, leaning on Kurt with a wide grin.

A hour later, Kurt and Blaine had left the other two boys playing video games and gone back to Kurt's room, where Reed was drawing.

'Where's Shane?' Blaine asked, looking slightly worried. Shane's leg was still healing and Blaine didn't like the idea of him walking around on his own. Reed looked up.

'He went looking for you.' Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk out, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

'He'll be fine, Blaine.' Blaine sighed. Reed grinned.

'His leg isn't that bad, really.' He said earnestly. Blaine nodded and sat down on Kurt's bed.

'What are you drawing?' Reed shrugged and held it up. It was a sketch of Shane. Blaine studied it and grinned. 'It's good.'

'Tha-'

'Kurt!' The twins barrelled into the room, knocking Kurt backwards onto the bed.

'What are you-' Blaine began.

'Han got the video for us!' They cried together, Evan holding up a USB. Shane walked into the room.

'They ambushed me while I was looking for you. Said you were back in here.' He said, grinning. 'What are you two so excited about?' Ethan grabbed Kurt's laptop and unceremoniously dumped it on the bed next to it's owner. Evan plugged the flashdrive in.

'New Directions did Rocky Horror. Kurt was Riff Raff.' Blaine explained to his brother and Reed. They grinned. Shane sat down next to his boyfriend, eager to get a closer look.

'We got all the footage we could find, which wasn't very much, but we only downloaded Time Warp.'

'And it's awesome!'

'And whoever played Magenta was cute!' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'You say that about every girl at McKinley.' The twins shrugged.

'But there were two of them!'

'And they were identical!'

'So it was hot.' Kurt stifled a laugh. Shane cleared his throat.

'How about you show us the video?' The twins nodded and turned to the computer screen. Somehow, with a hand each on the keyboard and the mouse, they managed to open the video.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes it's toll_

The twins laughed at Rachel's expression, and clapped their hands when Quinn started to sing. Blaine pushed one of them off the bed.

'Shush!' Evan shot him a reproachful glance and climbed back onto the bed, taking care to squash the Blaine's hand as he scrambled over. The older Anderson hit him in the back of the head. Ethan, realising without looking that something was up, grabbed Kurt's pillow and threw it at Blaine, who fell back, grabbed the pillow and thumped Evan hard. Kurt carefully moved the laptop off to Reed's bed as the fight escalated. Reed and Shane, safe on Reed's bed, watched and laughed as the twins pummelled Blaine with pillows. Kurt watched for a moment, then realised he should probably step in and save his boyfriend. It took a minute for him to work up the courage (he had changed out of his uniform into a brand new McQueen sweater), but eventually he grabbed Reed's pillow and started to hit the twins, who promptly turned their attention to him. Shane turned to Reed.

'Should we help them?' He whispered. Reed thought for a minute.

'No, let them be. I want to finish watching this.' He leaned in closer to Shane, who gently put his arms around the smaller boy. Ignoring the battle cries and yells of help, they plugged the earphones in (an earbud each) and quietly watched the rest of the performance.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dalton/Glee fic, roughly follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me. Set (again) before Blame It on the Alcohol. Sorry this one's short and kind of terrible._

_So, I've decided I'm only doing seven chapters, so next one will be the last! It will be Cheerios!Kurt. I've already written it, so it will be up in a couple of days. _

* * *

Kurt dialled Rachel's number, knowing how strange it was that he had memorised it. Normally, he would have called Mercedes, but she wasn't answering her phone. Even as he pressed the numbers in, it felt bizarre that _Rachel Berry_ was his second choice.

'Hey, Kurt!' Rachel said excitedly. She always seemed so happy on the phone. Maybe it was mean, but he seriously wondered if it was the novelty of having friends call her. It was possible - she was never included in the Glee Club group calls, and who else would call her, especially now she didn't have a boyfriend.

'What's up?' She asked. He snapped back to attention.

'Just wanted to say hi. How's Glee?'

'Good, we're practicing very hard for Regionals. I'm not going to say too much, but we have a secret weapon.'

'Is it Mike and Britt again?' He asked. She laughed.

'Nope.'

'Tell me. Please?'

'Sorry, Kurt.' She even sounded a little apologetic. Kurt looked up and waved as he saw Blaine come in. His boyfriend made a beeline for him, gesturing curiously towards the phone. _Rachel_, Kurt mouthed. Blaine grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek before sitting down. _I'll be quick_, Kurt whispered. Blaine just shrugged.

'So, are you practicing anything to psyche us out?'

'What?' Rachel asked quickly.

'You know, like Give Up the Funk.' He explained. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

'No, no, we're not.' Rachel sounded distracted. 'But we should, shouldn't we? Are you?'

'No, Rachel, calm down,' He laughed. 'I was just joking.' She paused.

'Okay, well alright.' As she gave a nervous laugh, the common room doors opened and students started pouring in. Kurt spotted the twins, David and Reed coming their way.

'I should go, Rachel. Otherwise the twins will steal my phone again.'

'Okay, Kurt. Will I see you before Regionals?'

'I don't know. Maybe,' He spotted the twins making a beeline for him and Blaine. 'I'll see you soon, Rach.'

'Bye!' He quickly put his phone in his bag, making sure to lock it. The twins sat down on either side of the two boys, looking excited.

'Who was that?'

'Rachel.' They gave him matching stern looks.

'You aren't giving away our set list, are you?' Kurt sighed.

'Of course not. I want to win just as much as you.'

'What was that about psyching us out?' Blaine asked, smiling.

'Last year we performed Give Up the Funk-'

'That song's awesome!' The twins cried.

'We were trying to psyche out Vocal Adrenaline. They performed for us and really freaked us out, so...' He shrugged as they gave him sympathetic looks - they knew how good the Carmel High kids were. Kurt shrugged. 'It was a fun number, though. I got a small solo too.' He grinned slightly.

'Which part?' One twin asked curiously. Kurt grinned.

'You know the voice at the beginning?' The twins looked confused. 'The really low one?' Their eyes opened even wider. The others looked at him, surprised.

'Seriously?' One twin (Ethan, maybe?) asked.

'Show us!' Kurt, grinning widely, complied.

_Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

The twins stared at him. Blaine was laughing. David and Reed were still staring, looking slightly confused.

'Wow, Kurt. You are amazing.' Kurt grinned. The twins still looked non-plussed.

'Your voice...' One of them trailed off.

'Is freaking awesome.' A Warbler sitting away from them finished. Kurt looked up, not realising anyone else had heard. Most of the boys hadn't, but a few of the Warblers close to the four were watching, looking surprised, but pleased.

'That's pretty cool.' His friend agreed. Kurt grinned. The twins grabbed his arms.

'Will you show the others?' They asked excitedly. Kurt sighed.

'Now?'

'No!' They exclaimed in a 'duh' tone. 'At the practice this afternoon,'

'They'll be really impressed,'

'Super impressed!'

'Really, really, really-'

'Okay, I'll sing!' Kurt protested, pushing them away and falling back into the couch. Blaine grinned at him.

'That was kind of awesome.' He said quietly. Kurt smiled.

That afternoon, as the twins had demanded, Kurt did sing for the Warblers. They had bounded into practice, pulling him behind them and practically yelling at Medel and Harvey to let him sing.

'Well, if you insist.' Medel said, looking amused. Kurt sighed.

'Just Give Up the Funk?' He asked the twins. They nodded enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes and sung. Medel and Harvey shared a glance.

'You have amazing range, Kurt.' She said, smiling. Harvey nodded. The twins were jumping up and down, pulling Kurt's arms around. He managed to struggle out and went to sit by Blaine. The rest of the group looked impressed, but definitely not as excited as the twins were. Everyone looked really surprised. Logan was watching Kurt with an undecipherable look on his face.

'Okay, now how about we start on the medley?' Harvey called. The students all got to their feet. Kurt was glad that they were moving around a bit more this time. Medel and Harvey had taken notes at New Direction's performance and they knew this time had to be more interesting to watch than Hey Soul Sister had been. Plus, it made practice a lot more fun. They went through the songs three times before Medel told them they could leave. Blaine wanted to stay behind, just to sort out a few things. Kurt waited patiently while the room slowly emptied.

'Medek was right, you know.' Kurt looked around to see Logan putting the sheet music back in his bag. 'Your range is incredible.' Kurt grinned.

'Oh, I know.' Logan smiled back, only a tiny hint of humour in his green eyes. He glanced back at Blaine, who was talking to Harvey, before leaving, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he went. Blaine came over just as the blond boy was out the door.

'Ready to go?' He asked brightly. Kurt nodded.

'Sure.' Holding hands, they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dalton/Glee fic, roughly follows the timeline of Glee, with the OC's from Dalton. Nothing belongs to me. Set after Blame It On The Alcohol. I've disregarded the canon a bit here - Blainchel happened, but it was only the kiss and duet, nothing afterwards. Hope that makes sense =)_

_So this is the last one! I want to thank you all for reviewing and favouriting - it means a lot to me. This was originally meant to be a one-shot, and I never would have continued it if it wasn't for you guys, so thanks! This is also the first fic I've really put up on the internet - the other one was really just a drabble - so it was really great to get such a response. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be putting more fics up soon!_

* * *

'So anyway, I knew that the note was well within my range...' Mercedes sighed. Her and Rachel had a sort of truce now, but _god_. The girl could talk underwater. Mercedes wished for once that Rachel would look past her own talent. She was getting easier to be around, it was true. Kurt and Mercedes secretly agreed that it had a lot to do with Finn. Speaking of Kurt, he had that glazed look on his face that she recognised. It was the same look they'd both get when Rachel would get a solo. Considering how much that happened, it was a familiar expression. Blaine seemed interested. Mercedes studied him carefully, as always. Kurt hadn't explicitly said that they were 'together', but she could tell. They were so cute. She liked Blaine, which she hadn't expected. Liked him so much that she'd actually begun to enjoy these cafe meetings, despite Rachel. She held a slight grudge, because Kurt was her boy, but she was getting over that. And he was good for Kurt. Although, she was fully prepared to storm Dalton if Kurt showed the slightest hint of being heart-broken. For now though, she liked him.

'Hey, Rach,' Mercedes cut her friend off. 'You're talented. We get it.' Rachel's face fell, but she returned Mercedes' teasing smile.

'Sorry,' She said shyly. Kurt's eyes opened properly, and he gave Mercedes a quick, thankful look.

'How's everyone else in Glee?' I haven't heard much since Valentine's Day. Everyone was too wasted at your party.' The two girls shrugged simultaneously.

'They're okay,' Mercedes went on to explain the Tik Tok debacle. Kurt listened, grinning.

'So Brittany got her Ke$ha number.'

Blaine had a slightly confused look on his face, like he was having trouble keeping up. It seemed like Rachel also noticed, because she quickly explained the situation. Mercedes wondered how things weren't awkward between them after what had happened because of the party. Then again, it was similar to her and Kurt, and look how they'd turned out.

'Sorry, Blaine, we're kind of cutting you out.' Kurt said, smiling apologetically. Blaine grinned back. He was kind of cute, Mercedes thought. She raised an eyebrow at Kurt. He ignored her, but blushed slightly.

'Let's talk about something else.' Rachel said brightly, but didn't offer another subject. There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke.

'You guys get the heads up about Aural Intensity's new coach?' Mercedes and Rachel rolled their eyes and nodded; Kurt, however, looked totally lost.

'Technically I shouldn't warn you, but I've heard she's pretty fierce. Apparently, she doesn't even go to their school. She's a gymnastics coach at another school around here.'

'Yeah,' Mercedes said. 'Ours.' Kurt choked on his coffee.

'Coach Sylvester?' He watched Rachel nod with an expression of horror. 'We don't stand a chance. Why did no one tell me?' Blaine looked surprised.

'They told us at the practice you missed. Remember when you had a headache? The Tweedles said they'd tell you.' Kurt still looked worried.

'Anyway,' Blaine continued. 'Is that even allowed? I mean, if she's from an opposing team's school...' Kurt sighed, staring into his coffee.

'If there's one thing I learned from Cheerios, it's that Sue Sylvester does whatever the hell she wants, and people usually don't stop her.'

Rachel looked like she was bursting to tell them about her original song idea, but she was suspicious of 'competition'. Little did she know that Mercedes had already told Kurt everything. He'd promised not to tell the other Warblers, but she didn't know if that included Blaine.

'Wait, what are Cheerios?' Blaine asked, a slight grin on his face as he stared at Kurt.

'McKinley's cheerleading squad,' He replied calmly. 'Mercedes and I joined because we thought Glee wasn't enough. We never got _any_ solos.' Blaine laughed.

'Diva,'

Kurt shared a grin with the girls. 'You say that like it's a bad thing!' Blaine grinned and looked at Mercedes, waiting for more details.

'I left,' She said. 'But he totally won Regionals for them. Fourteen minute Celine Dion, in _French_.'

'Video, or it didn't happen.'

'Easy. Sue filmed all our performances, so that when they make a documentary on her life, there'll be lots of footage. She's actually the only one allowed to have them, but Kurt used his ninja skills and copied them for us.' Mercedes whipped out her phone.

'Kurt has ninja skills?' Blaine asked, looking curious and amused.

'I've successfully stolen from Sue Sylvester twice. That qualifies me as a ninja.' Kurt replied jokingly. Mercedes laughed. It was true - stealing from the coach and not getting caught was an impressive feat.

'I'll Facebook you the link.' She murmured to Blaine.

'You guys are friends on Facebook?' Kurt looked confused. His face fell. 'But all the Windsors will find it if it's on his wall.' Mercedes paused, glancing between the boys. Blaine shrugged.

'Either way, they're totally finding out about this.'

'The Tweedles are going to go on about this for weeks, just like last time.' Kurt sighed, then paused, contemplating something. His eyes lit up.

'Actually, fine, that's cool. But I've got video of you dancing at Rachel's party.' Blaine looked worried for a moment, then laughed.

'How?'

'Santana videoed you, remember?' Blaine shook his head, then shrugged.

'It's worth it.'

Laughing, Mercedes pressed 'Post.'

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up to the Tweedles jumping on his bed. He didn't know how they could do it and not land on him, but somehow they did.

'Morning, Kurt,'

'We saw your cheerleading video,'

'It was awesome,'

'Are there any more?'

'Can we meet some of those talking flowers again?'

'Why are all the McKinley girls so attractive?'

'The Dobry girls are nice,'

'But they don't perform for us.'

'At least, not that like that.'

'Do you think we could come to one of the cheerleaders performances?'

'Are they usually open?'

'Or is no one allowed in?'

'Shut up.' Kurt groaned, covering his ears. The Tweedles stopped jumping and sat on his legs.

'Ku-urt!' They whined together. 'We brought you coffee. Will that help?' Kurt wordlessly held out his hand. They gave him one steaming hot mug of coffee. Opening his eyes properly, he saw that they'd re-started the tradition of covering his room with coffee cups. 'We came prepared.' One twin explained brightly. Reed was looking over in tired amusement.

'What's this about cheerleading?' He asked curiously. The twins, to Kurt's relief, transferred themselves to Reed's bed. He quickly sat up and crossed his legs. Evan held out his iPhone.

'Here. Watch this.' Reed grabbed the phone just as the opening notes of 4 Minutes rang out across the room.

'Wow, she has a really good voice.' Reed said appreciatively. Kurt grinned and slowly, reluctantly, got out of his bed and padded over to join the other three.

'Yes, she does. I should get her to sing for you sometime. She's even more amazing live.' The twins nodded enthusiastically.

'I'd like that.' Reed said quietly. The song finished, to the McKinley students applause, and Sue Sylvester's recorded voice came over the top of the video.

'_As you may have noticed, that triple backflip, performed by_ three_, not one but three, of my students...'_ Kurt waved a hand.

'Turn it off.' Reed obeyed.

'That was really good, Kurt. Sue sounds scary, but she sure knows how to choreograph a routine. The singing was awesome too.' He assured them. Kurt did a little bow.

'Coach Sylvester is someone you never want to meet, much less be taught by, but Cheerios was fun.' He admitted.

'We have to show you the Celine medley now!' The twins exclaimed. 'This one's incredible.' Evan took took the phone back as Kurt got up.

'Where are you going?' Reed asked.

'Much as I would love to watch it again, I need to get started on my moisturising routine.' The twins gave him stiff salutes and, smiling, he returned the gesture.

* * *

As he had predicted, Kurt didn't hear the end of it for weeks. Wes and David had, inexplicably, showed the Regionals video to Medel and Harvey, which Kurt was weirdly grateful for, but it was also a little strange to have Medel take him aside after practice and ask him if he wanted to audition for the upcoming performance at the local elementary school, where they would be celebrating World Maths Day. He had jumped at the chance. Dwight had also complimented him on the video, though he had insisted that some of the Cheerios had to be possessed. Their flexibility was too scary to be natural. He suspected that Sue was to blame, having heard some of Kurt's McKinley horror stories, which mainly revolved around the coach. The hunter was constantly asking Kurt if he thought it would be a good idea for him to go and cleanse the school, despite the fact that Kurt's answer was always no.

Blaine hadn't seen it the day before, as he hadn't had his phone with him at the cafe, and his acting prefects duties had kept him busy until late that night. The next afternoon, he made sure to tell Kurt what he thought.

'It was really incredible. I didn't know you could speak French.' Kurt just smiled. 'And 4 Minutes,' Blaine shook his head. 'Wow. Better than Push It, I think.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'I wish you wouldn't keep bringing that up.'

'Why not?' Blaine asked innocently. 'I mean, it's not like you mention my drunk dancing at every possible moment.' Kurt's eyes went wide.

'I totally forgot about that!' He stood up and went over to his computer. Blaine looked confused, until he saw his boyfriend open up Facebook.

'Wait, you have the video on your computer?' Blaine asked with a sly smile.

'Don't pretend you don't have Push It and the cheer videos saved to your laptop.' Kurt replied, not looking around. Blaine's smile faded.

'Why didn't you post it before?' He asked curiously. Kurt shrugged.

'I figured there'd be a better time to use it. Like now.' He grinned when he heard Blaine sigh.

'Couldn't you just show the Windsors and be done with it? I have a rep to uphold.' Kurt eyed him seriously.

'Are your parents on there?' A shadow passed over Blaine's face.

'No, of course not.'

'Then I'm posting it.' Blaine sighed, but didn't argue.

'I'll take it down.' He warned.

'It's going up on my wall, and I'm going to share the link around.' Kurt muttered. Blaine fell back into the couch.

'Fine then. Be that way.' Kurt laughed, humming the opening bars of 'Born This Way' as he uploaded the video.

* * *

Shane Anderson, Mercedes Jones, David Sullivan and **23 other people** like this.

**Shane Anderson**: thanks kurt =)

**Wes Hughes:** hahaha great

**David Sullivan:** Lol, this is awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** Have none of you seen Blaine drunk before?

**David Sullivan:** Nope. He's usually the responsible one.

**Kurt Hummel:** You should have seen the rest of it. It was priceless.

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks, Kurt. Thanks a lot. Shane, don't drink.

**Shane Anderson: **lol sure=P

**Brittany: **lord tubs danses better than him

**E. Brightman:** hahahahahaahahahaha**  
**

**E. Brightman:** hehehehehehe awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay, guys. Please don't clog my notifications with ha's

**E. Brightman: **HA

**E. Brightman: **HA**  
**

**Kurt Hummel:** TWEEDLES!

**E. Brightman: **LOL

**Mercedes Jones:** LOL, i needed to see this again. with skills like that, I'm not surprised you're in glee club, blaine =)

**Dwight Houston:** Oh My God. Blaine, I'm scared. You said you couldn't remember this? This looks bad. Really, really bad. Let me cleanse you, please.

**Blaine Anderson:** No! Not being able to remember things is a normal side-effect of heavy drinking. So is terrible dancing. Please don't freak out.

**Dwight Houston: **If you're absolutely sure...

**Tina C-Chang:** I wish I could remember this!

**Mike Chang:** Me too. It's great...

**Mike Chang:** I'm better though.

**Mike Chang:** Right?

**Tina C-Chang:** yeah babe

**E. Brightman: **r u 2 related?

**Mercedes Jones:** LOL nope

**Rachel Berry:** God, I must have been really smashed to fall for you, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** =(

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel, you dated Finn. Don't knock Blaine's dancing.

**Rachel Berry:** Shut up, Kurt. No offence, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **None taken.

**Santana Lopez:** Weirdly this is kinda hot.

**Kurt Hummel:** Watch it, Lopez.

**Santana Lopez:** Chill hummel. What does blaine say?

**Blaine Anderson:** sorry, Santana. 100% gay.

**Santana Lopez: **Dammit

**Wes Hughes:** thanks kurt. this is...interesting lol

**Santana Lopez: **Can i just remind you all that i took the video? And i'm totally cool if any of you want to make out as a thank you. unless all of you are gay

**Santana Lopez: **Scratch that, i'm still interested

**Wes Hughes: **i'm sorta taken

**Santana Lopez:** Only sorta?

**Kurt Hummel:** Can you discuss this somewhere else?

**Santana Lopez:** Message me ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** You're not friends with any teachers, are you?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nope.

**Blaine Anderson:** come on someone, i need an excuse for him to take it down.

**Kurt Hummel:** If it bothers you that much, I will.

**Blaine Anderson:** well, you know what they say, the internet is forever...:/

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay, taking it down now, babe xxx

**Blaine Anderson:** thanks 3

**Santana Lopez:** Get a room. I'd just like to remind everyone that I have the video, if anyone wants it. For blackmail purposes etc.

**Blaine Anderson: **I hate you.

**E. Brightman:** o.O interesting...

**Blaine Anderson:** I take it back. Just please don't let the twins have it!


End file.
